


坏孩子•第七十四章

by mingyuanbaiye



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, sp
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingyuanbaiye/pseuds/mingyuanbaiye
Kudos: 1





	坏孩子•第七十四章

“作为你惹我不开心的赔偿，我要愉快得享受一下我的小狼崽。”

趴在床上的白华咬了咬嘴唇神情羞愤地把脑袋埋进文森特放在他身下的被子堆里。男孩没拒绝更没反抗，自从昨晚过后，他和文森特在某些事上的尺度突破了一大步。

他的小腹下面就是文森特健壮的大腿，男人用腿把他圈起来，用手牢牢握紧他的手。白华被文森特用身体做成的牢笼严实地固定在里面，充满了安全感。

文森特把闲置的右手顺着男孩淋过润滑液的臀峰探入，在敏感柔嫩的穴口打转。挨过一次击打的穴口余痛未消，文森特的按压弄得白华刺痒难耐。

狼崽子骤然绷紧身体，出于抗拒入侵的本能排斥文森特。

“放松，”文森特命令，扯出手轻轻拍打白华的臀瓣，“分开腿，撅起屁股。”

白华不情不愿地哼唧，但还是极度诚实地配合自家老公。男人颇有技巧的拍打很快让白华的身后微微充血肿起薄薄一层，虽不疼但异常敏感。润滑液滑腻的感觉令男孩觉得非常不舒服，加之渲染到位的暧昧气氛，白华不安地小幅度扭摆臀部。

“啪！”

文森特温柔的拍打变成一记严厉的掌掴，毫无征兆招呼在狼崽子挺翘的臀肉上。白华短促尖叫一声，扭过头不可思议地望着男人。

“放肆。谁允许你在调教的过程中乱动。”文森特深邃的灰蓝色眼睛冷冷盯着男孩，白华被吓的忘了解释，赶忙抬高臀部磨蹭男人的手掌来讨他原谅。

男人冷哼，毫不客气地抓捏狼崽子臀肉。解气之后，他再次探到白华穴口周围。有了足够的前戏，文森特没对小媳妇过度怜惜。

文森特轻而易举把手指送入白华的体内。

“唔……老公……”白华发出怪异的呻吟。他身后的小嘴紧紧裹覆住入侵进来的手指，那是白华最熟稔的人，不需要刻意命令，男孩的身体就会主动吮吸。

和白华对于文森特的熟稔一样，文森特准确且完美地寻到了白华体内的敏感点。男人立即恶趣味地抚弄那些位置，灵活无比的手指在柔软的肠壁上来回逡巡，让白华酥痒难耐到骨子里。

白华无助地喘息，他既不敢挣扎也不敢过分扭动，只好抓紧文森特的手求饶，“老公，求你别玩弄我了，我受不了，我真的受不了的！”

“呵，不听话。”文森特压低声音，过分邪恶与性感。他无视男孩的请求，专横跋扈地加入第二根手指搅动男孩湿润的甬道。文森特过于了解手下的小人儿，他随便弯曲指节，用指甲剐蹭白华的肠壁就足以点燃白华的欲望。

快感令白华发出粘腻的呻吟，被文森特调教得足够敏感的身体开始分泌情液，在男人过分的搅和下水声潺潺。白华羞得不行，捏住文森特的手指不自觉低泣。

然而，文森特没给他想象中的高潮。

文森特很喜欢自家崽子受气的模样，玩了小狼崽子一会就抽出手。无法控制的空虚席卷白华，他渴望被恋人填满，渴望到他不得不硬着头皮像求欢的小动物一样抬起臀部。

“我的小狼崽已经这样淫荡了吗？”文森特敲敲白华弹软柔嫩的臀肉，松开桎梏在白华手腕上的右手，命令白华仰躺在床上，“这样舍不得我，哪来的勇气敢说出和我分手。”

白华羞耻得快哭了，他就知道混蛋文森特是个小肚鸡肠的大坏蛋！可白华也只敢在心里悄悄骂几句，他太想要男人的疼爱，以至于他不得不委屈求全。

“老公，我知道错了——”

文森特很满意，他喜欢骄傲的狼只对他一个人摇尾巴。

“知道错了该怎么办？”男人又找来马鞭，挑开白华的衬衫，在白华的胸膛上游走。

可怜的狼崽子被吓的不轻，几乎哭一样高喊，“让，让老公惩罚！”文森特就是这样，总喜欢逼着他说出一些过于羞耻的台词来增加惩罚游戏的趣味。

“识趣。”

文森特坏笑着俯视他的狼崽，然后缓慢坐到床边。他又想到欺负自家宝贝的好点子。

男人再次命令白华坐起，这一回，他让白华后仰靠在他的怀里并且环住他的脖子。男孩两条腿搭在他的腿上，这样文森特极度自然地打开了白华的身体。文森特亲吻白华的侧颈，一手挑逗白华胸前的茱萸，一手揉捏白华的小东西。

男孩被他多方面照顾得止不住发出柔软的呻吟。

“我的宝贝，你怎么能这么美味呢。”文森特咬住白华的耳垂，在齿间细细磨咬。他手下不停地掐捏白华的茱萸，用指甲剐蹭白华的小物件。

“文森特……文森特……”白华轻声呢喃，他的身体已经被文森特玩弄到极限，白华迫不及待男人去使用他。同样的，他已经感觉到恋人顶在他臀肉上的欲望正在勃起。

“你总是不听话，我就是惩罚你了你要会在周六跑出去，是不是？”

白华温顺地点点头。男人用力掐捏他的乳尖，男孩带着情欲哭叫一声。

“那我就狠狠惩罚你，把你的屁股打得肿起来让你不敢出去！”

文森特的威胁在这个绯色的夜晚已然不起作用，白华的双眼被雾气蒙住，他现在完全依托他的心顺从恋人的指挥跨坐在恋人身上。

男人强势地与他交吻，攫取男孩口腔中寥寥无几的空气。白华被文森特亲吻得几近窒息，但是这种被全权占有的感觉让他愈发迷恋男人。

“请惩罚我！”他环住文森特的脖颈，以一种近乎挑逗的语气诉说给文森特。

文森特从善如流，托起白华的臀部全力拍打下来。柔嫩的臀肉顷刻变色，痛感扩散至白华空虚的小穴缓解他得不到慰藉的忧伤。

白华埋下头，短促却满足地哭叫。疼痛带给他的刺激让他本能地翘起屁股迎接男人更多的鞭笞。一下一下，悉数落在他的臀峰上惩罚他由爱而生的放浪。

臀肉从嫩粉渐变为鲜艳的红，白华用疼痛填补自己的欲望，可终究不过饮鸩止渴。他想要的是文森特进入他。白华和文森特是恋人，他们心有灵犀。不需要白华特意强调，文森特就将他放在床上。

白华驯服地趴跪，驻留在身后的疼痛还在绵延不绝。他反常地没有因为这种难受的感觉而委屈，他知道正是这份疼痛令他的臀肉美艳无比，而疼痛将是他们交合时的助兴乐。

文森特带着宠溺的目光俯身，亲吻在他挚爱的男孩的后腰处，然后顺延脊柱一路向上至白华的后颈。男人托住他的宝贝圆润饱满的臀肉然后强势分开，将自己的器物钉进宝贝的体内。强壮的肉刃破开白华层叠的软肉直抵最深处，因被彻底填满而产生的酸胀所发出的颤抖的呜咽令文森特无比满足。

“知道吗我的宝贝，我对你百分之百占有，我可不允许你被哪个小丫头看上。这个周六你胆敢忤逆我跑出去——”文森特低沉的训诫蛊惑白华的理智，吹进他鼓膜的热气令男孩浑身发抖，“你知道我的手段。”


End file.
